Mega Man ZX – The Gods of Destruction
by Hero of Strawberries
Summary: My first fanfic. What really happened to Omega after his fight with Zero after Mega Man Zero 3? And where did that Data Ghost come from? My interpretation of events.
1. Chapter 1 One True Zero

Hi. I apologize if this isn't a good story; I'm new to this, so please state anything wrong with it and I'll try and improve. And yes, it's God_**s**_ of Destruction for a reason.

All copyrights go to Capcom and Inti Creates. I have no claims on these characters.

* * *

Mega Man ZX – The Gods of Destruction

Chapter 1 – One True Zero

They stood, staring each other down. Two beings of identical appearance, but one having dark armour to the other, they appeared quite human, wearing what appeared to be a bluish-black jumpsuit under a red body jacket, the body jacket actually a very flexible metal known to most as 'Deradiated Force Metal,' or 'DFM,'with a white abdomen guard around their waists and…*ahem* crotches. They wore gauntlets around their forearms, both having a gold bracelet-type object around the wrists, the same went for the DFM Boots they wore, which had them just above the ankles. Their armour was complemented by the helmets they wore, mostly bluish-black with 4 red, and white in the bottom two's case, horn-like protrusions, containing a jewel upon the forehead, the darker reploids own jewel glowing. The lighter Reploid had two significant differences to the darker one, one being his eyes were blue not glowing and blood red and the second being his knee-length blonde hair that emerged from the bottom of the helmet. A voice came from over the darker one's intercom, sounding cold, calm and tired, but at the same time completely insane.

"Hehehehe…you, the legendary Reploid? You fool!" it said, sounding almost giddy at this, "those Resistance losers just decided to call the Reploid they found here "Zero" for some reason… You may be Zero, in a way, but you are still merely a copy. You're no legendary hero at all. You're just a reproduction!"

Zero remained motionless, not allowing his emotions to show. Even then, there wasn't any to show. He may have been a copy, but everything he had done up to this point had been real, even defeating Copy X. An amusing thought crept into Zero's head, "_A copy of a famous Reploid beat a copy of another famous Reploid, huh?" _He immediately got rid of it, since now wasn't the time nor place.

"Hehehehe…You thought you were a hero all along, didn't you! Never suspecting that you were a mere copy. What a joke!" he stated. The darker Zero appeared to be getting restless; almost as if he desperately wanted to fight Zero personally, instead of within the armour he had fought him from the last two times. Said armour was now littering the flooded laboratory, having been destroyed prior, which had unfortunately caused the machinery in the room to explode and flame. Both Zeros stood near a machine which Lighter Zero had recognized as the place he had been sleeping before being awoken by a young scientist named Ciel, "Omega himself is the one and only, original Zero! You're just a copy of him!"

"The original Zero…why is he your slave, then?" inquired Zero, curious as to why such a powerful being (such as himself) was following the orders of a weak, old nutjob.

"Hmph! He's a bloodthirsty God of Destruction, all I did was upgrade him to draw out all his power!" Now Omega was really restless, waiting for the second the old man gave him the order to go for Zero. The old man noticed this via a surviving Security Camera, "All right, Omega……or should I say "Original Zero"! Time to wake this pitiful fake from a century-long dream!"

Taking that as the order, Omega took a position indicating his readiness to attack. As his hand swung behind him, a white light came down from his helmet and went down to his knees, before dissipating to reveal his own, platinum-white hair. Now the two were virtually identical, besides colours, and Omega yelled out his battle cry, a Japanese phrase:

"WARE WA MESHIA NARI! HAhahaha!"

With that, he lunged for Zero, pulling out a pink blade and swinging at him. Zero immediately drew his own, green blade, and put it up defensively. Green met Pink as the blades clashed, before Omega pulled back took more swings, all being deflected by Zero. Omega then jumped into the air and span, releasing 5 blasts of energy, which shot at 45degree intervals. Zero took a position between then and replaced his blade, replacing it with a gun-like weapon, before firing at the God of Destruction as he landed. The shots hit their mark and Omega…grinned?

The Original Zero then swapped his own blade for a similar gun-like weapon and fired two large blasts at Zero, before redrawing his blade and swinging down and firing another burst of energy behind them. Zero attempted to jump them, being successful with the first one, but the second one hit. Zero was knocked back but pulled himself together in time to dodge the slash. Omega then came directly at him, looking to punch Zero but instead ramming his fist into the ground, which then fired several beams of energy into the air around him. Zero was caught offguard from this manuver, being hit but evening out the scores with his blade, slashing Omega's chest. Both Zeros held their blades and went at each other, not letting up.

Although he'd rather not admit it, Zero was rather enjoying this fight, which wasn't very familiar to him, as he preferred to get a fight over with as quickly as possible. The same could be said about Omega, who seemed to be enjoying himself in this battle, which unnerved Zero. This was a fight for life and death, but both participants were enjoying it.

The battle continued for quite a while, until eventually Zero landed a clear blow which damaged Omega enough to emit an explosion, indicating he was defeated. The God of Destruction hunched over, kneeling into the water and clutching his injured chest, before breathing heavily. Zero was in a similar state, but doing much better, being able to stand and with most of his internal systems intact, bar a couple of unnecessary ones.

Black energy suddenly crackled around Omega, forming a black shield, before a ball of the black energy emerged from him. Closer inspection would reveal a feminine figure within the swirling energies, but Zero was more concerned by what it was doing. The ball was dropping energy into Omega, which proceeded to begin repairing his damaged parts.

"You plan to…reactivate Omega?" Zero said, before dashing straight for the God of Destruction. He was forced back by the black energy he had seen before, causing a large amount of damage to be dealt to him. Now it was his turn to kneel in the water, the black energy causing a few important systems to shut down briefly, whereupon he let out a gulp of pain.

"Hehehe…watch but don't interfere," came the cold voice from before, obviously happy with this new turn of events, "Don't forget, I hold the lives of all humans and Reploids in my hand!"

Zero let out another grunt of pain, sounding like an erk, before Omega stood back up. His internal systems were restored and his armour was quickly resealing. However, he didn't appear to be too pleased by this. Zero thought he was done for, even with his systems returning to function, when he heard a teleport occur from behind him. He then observed as a green blur shot straight for Omega and slash him 5 times before the shield was activated. This wasn't enough to put Omega back down, but it had done plenty of damage to the internal systems, as his armour hadn't fully healed yet. Zero recognized the new attacker as Harpuia, a Guardian and a child of Mega Man X, based upon the Falcon Armour X had once worn, which inturn had apparently been based upon one of X's brothers, someone named Tornado Man.

"Zero! What are you doing?! Hurry, stand up!!!" the green guardian said, before another teleport was heard. This time, three large blasts of fire were shot at the recovering God of Destruction. Although the blasts themselves didn't make contact, being dissipated by the shield before they could, the resulting blasts did injuring him further. The shield responded by growing to a distance to prevent the explosions from causing damage to Omega.

"Hey! I'm here to get a little payback, Omega!" stated a familiar voice, Zero recognizing it as Fefnir, another Child of X who was based upon his Gaea Armour and another brother to X, Magma Man, though not as heavily as his brother. The expansion to the shielding proved to be a fault to Omega's health, as it provided enough room for a blue armoured female Reploid to teleport into and strike Omega 3 times. The shield deactiviated and reactivated quickly, forcing the woman back but also causing the shield to collapse due to the amount of energy that had been used to repair Omega after the attacks. Omega knelt to the floor, the energy leaving him for no apparent reason.

"Time to straighten the record," stated the blue Reploid Zero recognized as Leviathan, another Child of X who wasn't based upon any of his armours, but that of her aunt, someone by the name of Splash Woman. Zero wondered how weird the names were, but shrugged it off mentally. There were more important things to worry about, such as the health of his best friend's children.

"You guys!" He said, shocked they had come to assist him, even though he was responsible for the death of the fourth child, Phantom, who had been based upon X's Shadow Armour and vaguely upon his uncle, one named Proto Man…or was it Blues? Either way it was extremely vague.

"Weil is trying to bluff you…" was Harpuia's reply, before indicating to the currently crouched Omega, "He can't do anything in his current state."

The voice identified as Weil let out an angered argh, "Dark Elf! Shut them up!"

However, instead of taking control of them, the Dark Elf began to shake, switching between dark and light. The Cyber-elf then called "Zeeeerroooo!" which Omega seemed to believe she was referring to him.

"What is it, Dark Elf?!" he asked her angrily, apparently not happy with his current injuries. Another elf dropped down from above, smaller then most, but appeared as a blue Reploid with a ceremonial cloak upon him. His helmet had a red jewel and had a halo-like energy form above him.

"Her…the Dark Elf's curse is fading…" he said, his voice peaceful and calm. Weil seemed to recognize the voice, unable to see due to the Security Camera's inability to pick up Cyber Elves, but was able to regonize him just the same.

"Who's that! X?!" He inquired, sounding slightly panicked at how things were turning out. If he was right, then Omega was doomed to be killed.

"That's right, Weil. Just like a century ago…I worked with Zero to defeat Omega then…and we saved the world from your greedy clutches," X replied, his voice sounding tired, as if his energy was being drained. Zero thought about what he had just heard.

"Just like…a century ago?" Zero muttered in thought, unsure if he had fought Omega before or not. X seemed to pick up on this, going on with his words.

"The defeated Omega is using your original body. That's all…your current body may be a copy…but your heart is the real thing," X said, lifting Zero's worries about being copied from a homicidal maniac, "all right, now's the time. While the Dark Elf's power is weak. Time to finish what you started a century ago, Zero!"

Zero understood, standing up and getting ready to land the final blow. Weil noticed this and began to panic about losing his strongest warrior, resulting in a weak argument of "Zero, don't do it!!! That's your original body! Don't you feel any attachment?! Are you really prepared to spend the rest of your life in that cheap fake?!"

Although he knew there was no need, X decided he should act the good conscience to Zero's decision and merely stated "You can do it. You know what's truly important. Go on, Zero!"

Without a second though, Zero charged forward and slashed Omega clean through, resulting in another explosion which consumed the room, a result of so much of the Dark Elf's energy being used on him, then being spontaneously released by the slash. Think like an atom in an atomic bomb.

Unfortunately, that hadn't destroyed Omega. Whoever had built Zero was a smart one. After the damage was done, the body parts began to regather and rebuild him, as if Omega had gotten 1-up in a game. Without anyone around to prevent him from reactivation, it would be soon the God of Destruction would be restored…until a figure walked into the room. The figure wore a cloak that blocked any view of him, but what could be seen were two glowing red eyes and purple markings upon his face that led to a black helmet.

The figure reached down and grabbed Omega's arm, revealing a black gauntlet with yellow markings on the end and a white glove, before pulling him to the machine Zero had been hooked up to beforehand. Plugging Omega into the machine, the figure made his way to a panel, but noted the lack of power. Reaching into the cloak, the figure pulled out an odd blue tank with the letter 'E' written upon it. Hooking it to the machine, it activated immediatly and began to look for another, more permanent source of power. Once found, the figure told the machine to remove the obedience to Weil and the bloodthirstiness, but leave everything else as it should be.

The figure made their way over to what appeared to be a purple, robotic wolf, who the figure signalled to move back. The figure then turned to the roof, lifting his hand which folded into his gauntlet and fired three purple shots in rapid succession. The shots caused the place to cave in, blocking off any attempt to get to Omega, just as intended. The figure and the wolf then left the scene, going into the forest surrounding the area.

That was in 22XX. Now it's 24XX

* * *

Author Notes: No, I'm not going into detail for the figure, maybe a future story. And before you say there's only desert, I recall Ciel and some troops running through a forest to the area where Zero lay sleeping. If it's not, I'll change that part.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost of the Past

Another chapter, this one focusing on Vent when he enters Area N and we all know who waits in Area N, eh? =P

I have no claims on any of these characters; all Mega Man rights belong to CapCom and Inti Creates.

* * *

Mega Man ZX – The Gods of Destruction

Chapter 2 – Ghost of the Past.

Several Reploid scientists excavated a ruined laboratory of a place dubbed Area N. They had discovered it after the Serpent Incident, when Vent had reported it during his run through Area M but not entered, due to being in a rush after Serpent had caught Aile and held her hostage. The investigations hadn't taken place for a couple of years, since the city was still recovering from the loss of one of its main companies, but now they had gotten around to it. One scientist, a blonde man who was currently looking through the computer terminals, sneezed from the cold, the laboratory not having heating of any form.

"Ugh, Bob, how long do we have to stay here?" he enquired to a red-haired scientist, who was checking out the ruins and looking for a power source other then the back-up generator, "this place is just too cold."

"Looka, you heard the boss, George," he replied, turning his flashlight over to the blonde one, "we've gotta see what's salvageable for research. The history this place could provide could be enough to sort out the New Energy Crisis after the Ciel System and its plans were destroyed in the Serpent Incident."

The blonde merely grumbled at this, two colleagues looking at an odd relic, the relic in question hooked up to several wires. It appeared to be a rock carved into a circle with two branching arms coming from its base. It had a blue gem in the centre, which matched two slits below a rim, appearing to make a face. They were unnerved by the tech, its cold blue eyes appearing to be filled with killer intent, so decided to turn away from it and look at other relics. They made note of a computer which stated [TRANSFERING DATA COMPLETE: AND FROM UNKNOWN AREA] before so.

Back to the duo, Bob continued telling off his colleague, turning back to the power grid and finally locating the main power switch. With an "AHA!" he flicked the switch on, but without the intended effect. Instead, data began streaming from the computers and their screens. They grew confused as the data began altering the landscape, becoming a ruinous landscape with an odd pod in the middle. The back wall collapsed, revealing a project of the infamous Dr. Weil, intended as an infinite energy source but had become a black hole unintentionally. Fortunately, it had been rendered 'stable' by the madman, where upon you would only be affected if you actually came into contact with it, which was impossible since the damage it had done before being rendered stable had rendered it unreachable by any means.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the scientists investigating the relics. Bob instantly pulled his hand away from the button, not wanting the blame to fall to him. He looked to his blonde companion and shrugged.

"Now what do we d…" was all one of the two scientists near the relics got out before an arm ripped through his chest, causing him to cough up blood before expiring. His body fell to the ground as the arm retracted, revealing a figure in red and black armour, with glowing red eyes and platinum hair that was waving around as though the figure was submerged. He turned to the other scientist before drawing a pink blade and dashing to him, mercilessly cutting him down. The last thing the scientist noticed before expiring, other then that his death was coming, was that the relic with the cold blue eyes had disappeared, as if this figure had spawned from it…

* * *

"Vent, are you ok?" asked a white and red piece of metal that floated near a boy. The boy in question had long brown hair, reaching midway down his back, with green eyes. He wore a blue jacket open, marked with the insignia of the Guardians, with a black bodysuit beneath it and cream combat trousers that masked his odd blue shoes which had golden rings around the ankles. He merely shook his head glumly, indicating nothing was wrong to the metal, "Vent, I've known you since we fought Serpent a couple of years back, don't think saying nothing is wrong will make me think otherwise."

The boy sighed before stating "It's just…that day," he said, misery in his voice. The red metal understood immediately, choosing to try and comfort the boy he had become attached to.

"I'm sorry Vent, I know how you feel," he said, "I've lost plenty of loved ones in my time, though never a family member I know of. If only Model X were here, instead of on that mission with Aile…" it muttered near the end, catching the boy's attention. He was curious as to why the metal would mutter that on this subject, since X never went onto the subject of loved ones, and upon asking only got the response "he used to be a dad, so he'd know how it'd feel to lose family."

Before Vent could inquire further, he realized he had reached his intended destination. "Model Z, we've arrived at the area the scientists were last reported at. We should MegaMerge in case of anything that could be a threat."

Model Z instantly complied. After the Serpent Incident, where upon Vent and Aile would swap the usage of the models when simultaneously going on a mission which resulted in Aile getting caught by Serpent, they now took one of the two, Vent preferring to use Model Z while Aile preferred using Model X. Since the Double MegaMerge, Model X had unwittingly allowed Vent and Aile use of any Model they wished, though they preferred using a Model with Model X, since it seemed more…complete. Of course, that never prevented one taking both when the other wasn't on a mission that day, so the Model ZX form was still kicking around.

Merging with Vent, the open jacket became red with a white neckline. The shoes also became red, while his pants seemingly disappeared, instead being replaced with black thigh guards, exposing the rest of his boots which came up to his knees. Red gauntlets with yellow wrist guards and a green gem-like item in the centre developed upon his forearms. He gained an abdomen guard around his…ahem, crotch, with two green jewels attached to the left and right of the centre. His face was covered with a black visor which held two horn-like protrusions, actually a headset, inline with his ears.

Upon completing the MegaMerge, he walked through the door, walking into what appeared to be a wreckage site, one which Model Z seemed to recognise all too clearly and fearfully. It flickered occasionally, indicating the possibility of holograms being in place, but this failed to lower Model Z's fear.

"Vent, I think we should leave."

"Why?" He looked around to see if there were any scientists around, but only saw a shadowed figure, the outline resembling Model ZX's appearance quite a bit, but slimmer, Vent noted. He approached the man, hoping to ask if he had seen any scientists around, but became fearful when two glowing crimson eyes appeared.

"Vent…" the figure brought two fingers to his face before swinging them back and drawing platinum white hair from his helmet. Then Model Z heard it, the call that signified who it was. The figure yelled it loudly, calling out "WARE WA MESHIA NARI! HAhahaha!" before dashing straight for Vent, drawing his pink blade and getting ready to strike, revealing his appearance of a darker Zero "…RUN!"

Vent didn't run, instead met the blade with his own green one. "Why? Who is…this…" he grunted, attempting to hold back the challenger's blade, but was instead forced back by his superior strength.

"That's Omega, someone I fought long ago…but I destroyed him!" Model Z replied, as Vent launched into a spinning strike, catching Omega off guard and causing him harm. To reply, he pulled out his buster, and fired. Suddenly, he flickered and paused for a second, before firing and flickering again, before bringing his sabre down, a slash of energy following the previous blasts.

"He seems alive and kicking to me!" Vent said, hopping over the shots and slash, the flickering giving him enough time. He then made note of Omega's flickering, "unless he's data, but why does he have a physical form?"

Vent didn't get an answer as Omega charged towards him, looking ready to punch him but instead punched the ground, firing beams of energy into the air. As Omega did that, he absorbed data from wires in the ground below, healing himself. Vent was forced back by the beams of energy, harmed but still fighting, "You were right, if only Model X were here. That buster of his would come in handy."

Vent jumped back out of the path of Omega's blade. He then performed a similar move to Omega, punching down into the ground and firing several beams of energy up, but they didn't circle him, rather fire along the ground at all angles. Omega was harmed, but recovered and went straight for the boy, performing an up strike with his saber. Vent was hit, falling back a few inches and collapsing, trying to hold himself up with his blade.

Omega seemed to observe his opponent's weakness, as he decided to pull out his gun. The same thing happened, flickering between every blast causing them to have longer breaks between them. Vent jumped the buster shots, but the slash hit him, dealing more damage. The boy merely replied by charging straight at Omega, slicing him across the chest, before pulling back, dodging a sabre slash from Omega, and sending a slash of energy of his own.

Omega wasn't too pleased about that, it evident upon his face as he went straight for Vent's throat, like a predator to its prey. He grinned maniacally as he gripped Vent's neck, lifting the injured Mega Man off the ground. He then brought he fist up and punched Vent a good distance, before pulling out his sabre and impaling Vent though the shoulder before he could land, then allowed him to drop. He then brought his fist into Vent's face, shattering the visor of Model Z's and breaking Vent's nose. Vent stood just as Omega went straight at him, before a flicker allowed Vent time to hop out the way. Now he was really beginning to hurt, but couldn't back down. He plunged his sabre into Omega, causing quite a bit of damage, before pulling back, quickly jumping at Omega and spinning again.

Omega didn't take this lying down; instead he jumped into the air and did a front flip of his own, firing out several shots of energy in all directions. Vent tried to dodge between them, but was hit. Omega saw this opening and went straight for Vent, launching 7-strikes at the Red Mega Man, sending him flying into a wall. Model Z's armour was severely damaged by this point, along with Vent, who was bleeding profusely. Vent was concerned about keeping the transformation up, wishing he had bought one of those E-Tank things from Cedre, but hadn't thought he'd be fighting something of this power. Even Serpent's power paled in comparison to this Omega, but Vent couldn't let him win, otherwise he may get out and hurt everyone. He couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone close to him…especially Aile.

As Omega approached slowly, with a maniacal glint in his eyes and reaching for Vent's head, as if ready to crush it in his hand. He picked up Vent and stared into his eyes, the killer instinct almost reaching out. Vent suddenly gained a burst of energy at the thought of Aile being hurt and, as if he were guided by some unseen force, punched Omega's head jewel with enough force to destroy it. Omega froze in place, before flickering slightly, the flicker causing him to lose solidity and allow Vent to fall. He began flickering more, before glowing and producing an explosion of data, which was absorbed into the odd relic with the blue eyes. Everything returned to normal, save for the back wall which remained destroyed, with all the data being absorbed back into the computers. The relic dropped to the floor, but all this went unnoticed by Vent, who lay facedown on the floor. Although the battle had been short, he was severely weakened by it, with Model Z's armour near ruins and him bleeding profusely from the slashing and the energy blasts. He began to pick himself up, but fell straight back down…perhaps lying here for a while would be good. He looked to where Omega had been and saw the strange relic, where upon he decided to pick it up and have Fleuve take a look at it. He pocketed it in the Inventory of Model Z, without complaint from the biometal, probably because he was unconscious, before Vent lapsed out of consciousness himself.

* * *

"Hey Prairie!" called a young girl wearing a similar attire to Vent. The only difference was that she wore shorts instead of combat trousers, showing off her bodysuit covered legs. Her hair was also different, slightly longer then Vent's hair and tied into a long tail, while her emerald eyes glistened, "have you seen Vent? I wanna talk to him."

Prairie, a young-appearing Reploid with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a lot of pink with three green jewels, two on her coat, on upon her hat, which had fallen off when the girl called of her, along with her spilling her coffee…darn it, that's the good kind, too, "Oh, hi Aile, no, I haven't seen Vent since he went on the mission 4 hours ago…come to think of it, he hasn't reported since then, either."

"Oh? Then he's probably still on it. I'll go see how he's doing, since his communicator's probably off, like usual," she giggled slightly at this, since it was common place for Vent, "See ya!"

She waved as she took off, before letting the dread take over. Vent rarely took more then two hours on a mission, and that was with breaks to update the Guardians, so for four hours to pass without a word meant something was wrong. She sped toward the teleporter, before she heard Model X.

"Aile, where are we going? You know Vent prefers working on his own," the blue and white piece of metal said.

"Yes, but he also pauses every half an hour to report so we don't worry," Aile replied, "which is exactly what I'm doing now, so we're going."

Aile MegaMerged with Model X, gaining armour similar to Model Z's but with a blue, cream and gold colour scheme instead of red, black and white. The jewels on the abdomen guard were red, which matched to the jewel upon the helmet upon Aile's head, which allowed her hair to flow freely. She stood upon the teleporter and told them to send her to Area A, the closest she could get to Area N, where Vent last reported from. She blazed through the Forest Area and straight through the Underground, before entering the fabled area. She saw the black hole and wondered in awe at who could have done that. She shook it off and sped though the area, checking everywhere for her male counterpart, before noticing a door upon a ledge. She craftily jumped up to the door, rushing through it to be greeted by a grim sight.

There, in a pool of his own blood, lay a Model Z merged Vent. Of course, you could barely tell it was Model Z, since the armour was basically trashed to hell and back. She noticed the scientists Vent had told her he was being sent to look for, all dead. Since she had no idea what had happened, Aile assumed something had attacked the scientists, before Vent confronted it and was beaten, though whatever it was seemed to have fled, so Aile was safe for now. She picked and cradled Vent's head in her arms, near tears that a person she had known for all her life was near death, before laying him back down and contacting the Guardian HQ.

"Prairie, its Aile! Vent's been hurt bad! Please, send someone!" on the other end, scrambling could be heard as a messenger was sent for Medical Staff, while others traced the signal and Prairie attempted to calm the distraught girl. It wasn't long before Guardian members arrived on the scene, which was impressive considering those damn disappearing blocks. They took one look at Vent and immediately came to the conclusion he'd need to be taken to the HQ for emergency medical attention, since a person could only lose so much blood and live for so long, even with a Biometal.

Since this was an emergency, the Remote Teleport was used, taking them straight to the HQ, also taking the scientists with them for identification and proper burial. Vent was rushed into the Emergency Medical portion of the ship, where Model Z unmerged with him. The damage to the armour had caused significant damage to the Biometal itself, resulting in Model Z merely clattering to the ground with a pained groan. As the doctors worked to repair the damage to the boy, no-one noticed the odd relic with cold blue eyes sitting in Vent's pocket, since it was the upper body that had the damage, the lower half remaining almost untouched.

Outside, Aile sat with Model X floating nearby. He remained silent as he didn't wish to upset the girl, though knew of her pain. An hour passed before Prairie ran through the doors, panting as though she had ran about the ship a good couple of times…which she had, bloody size of the thing had caused her to get lost amongst the halls. Even the commander gets lost sometimes, but that hadn't prevented her from immediately comforting the despondent girl sat in the Waiting Room. After a few more minutes, a doctor entered.

"He's ok; we managed to get him here in time. Had a few more minutes passed, he wouldn't have pulled through," he stated, causing Aile to shed tears of happiness at news of her friend's recovery, "I am curious, though, as to what caused those injuries. Though they were few, they were deadly accurate, hitting specific points upon his body to cause that effect."

Aile was also curious as to what had harmed Vent, but not for the same reasons. Anything which could harm a Mega Man would obviously be trouble in the future, if Vent hadn't disposed of it. Once the doctor left, Aile and Prairie remained until they could see the Red Mega Man, as Aile was calling him due to his fondness of using Model Z over Model X. After another hour, they were allowed to see Vent, who was sleeping off the injuries. Prairie remained as long as she could, but was eventually called back to her duties, but Aile remained sat there, not leaving for anything. Prairie made a note to bring her food and drink…and to alert the doctors that Vent would need more medical attention once Aile got done with him for getting injured like that. Model Z drifted wearily by, leaving the medical are and heading straight for Vent's room.

Meanwhile, still sat in Vent's pocket, a relic with blue eyes waited…

* * *

Author Notes: And thus, another chapter ends, pesky Omega, kicking Vent's arse and losing by getting a punch to the forehead. I swear I'll get good; I just need to figure out this thinking thing.


	3. Chapter 3 Revival of a God

Now for the OCs. Every fanfic has them somewhere or another. And don't worry, the girl isn't a "HELP ME OMEGA THAT MET IS ATTACKING!" she's more independent then that.

I have no claims on any of these characters; all Mega Man rights belong to CapCom and Inti Creates.

* * *

Mega Man ZX – The Gods of Destruction

Chapter 3 – Revival of a God.

Deep in the ruins of an old laboratory, a god slept. The computers worked to try and reactivate him, themselves having recently been reactivated in the past few years due to a large amount of data suddenly arriving, closing down when the job they had been ordered to do was complete. The first thing they had done was attempt to remove the clamps holding him in place, which would have force him into an automatic reboot, but had failed due to the mechanisms being damaged by plasma fire a while back, which was odd since no-one used plasma anymore, opting for the more available Cyber Energy, which was produced by the Ciel System, something which Prairie of the Guardians had recently help rebuild after the Serpent Incident caused the original plans to be destroyed. The second attempt was to let a harmless virus into the body, which would cause the systems to reboot and fend it off immediately, but this failed too due to the advanced systems in the being. The final thing the systems did was simply send a signal out to alert anyone monitoring the systems that the process was finished and for someone to manually reboot the being, but alas, the signal was on an old frequency that wasn't used in 24XX, bar a few old receivers that were classed as antiques and not used much, so the signal went unnoticed... apart from one.

* * *

In Area C, otherwise known as Innerpeace, a young woman walked into her apartment and slammed the door, locking it while her eyes were tearing up. She was dressed in a red, form-fitting dress, her blonde hair tied back, revealing a red triangle upon her forehead, and her emerald green eyes were complimented by a large green jewel necklace. She stormed to her room, missing a small bleeping that came from an old computer, before slamming her bedroom door shut. The bleeping continued overnight, but was interrupted by three loud bangs upon the door of the apartment. The woman from the night before, now dressed casually in a white t-shirt and baggy, dark-red pants with her hair loosely tied into a ponytail, left her room and unlocked the door to answer it. Before her was a man of a large build, with black, greasy hair slicked back with a glare in his violet eyes. He held a clipboard

"Rue, I've received several complaints about a beeping from your apartment overnight," the man stated, before flipping to the second page on his board, "You're also overdue on your rent. Mal's not amused."

"Looka, Maier, could it wait. I found out my new ex only wanted to get in my pants," she stated with distain and tiredness in her voice, before muttering "guess he hadn't been told by Xel I'm the type who stays pure until marriage..."

"Well, you know how Mal is," the big guy, Maier said, ignoring her talk of exes and all that relationship nonsense, "He'll want pay by tonight. I'll try and get him to extend the deadline until tommora, but you're on your own after that. By the way, what is that beeping, anyway?"

The beeping had gone unregistered in Rue's mind until it was brought to the main focus. She looked around her messy apartment, littered with bits and bobs from her job of excavating the ruins that her boss had allowed her to keep. She looked to a computer marked with a symbol from an old organization, the Maverick Hunters if she recalled what her grandfather had said correctly. It seemed to be indicating something was finished and was requesting something be manually removed. Whatever it was, it was probably ancient, just her area of expertise, plus she would get paid enough to get out of debt, if the find was old enough to trigger a relic like her however great grandfather's computer. She gleefully told the computer to locate where the signal was coming from, before turning to Maier.

"Tell Mal I'll get his money by tomorrow," she said, before shooing him away and closing the door. She then entered her room, remaining in there for a few minutes as she changed into her slim line armour, before hiding it under some casual clothes, which consisted of a red T-shirt and baggy black pants. 24XX may still have mavericks, but that didn't mean people ran around in armour. Odd clothes here and there but never armour, even the Mega Men didn't do that. She proceeded to call up her boss, telling him of the beeping on the computer. This failed to impress him until she stated it was a Maverick Hunter computer. After the spitting of morning coffee finished, the bloke on the other end ordered her to group with Digger Group D at the co-ordinates the computer had provided. Once it was all set-up, co-ordinates ready and weapons charged, she left her apartment, locking it behind her before taking off for the local transporter.

* * *

In the ruins, the computer was satisfied with itself. It had received information requesting its location, indicating someone had received its signal. Since it was the only response it had gotten, it had sent the information requested and now waited for the responding crew to retrieve Zero. However, it could not figure out why Zero had the two programs that had been requested to remove, AND . Then there was the issue of the programs themselves being taken by a hacker to some place which the computer understood had been named Area N. Well, no data from its main software, all that it had to do was wait for the squad to retrieve the Reploid and its primary function would be complete.

* * *

Rue sat on the field where the co-ordinates indicated whatever was sending the signal said it'd be, albeit higher due to the laboratory being beneath the ground, probably from seismic activities. She was currently in her armour, something which had become common after the Ouroboros incident which resulted in increased, but uncoordinated attacks. Whatever was causing the mavericks to think about what they attack must've died in the incident, but what was causing them must still be around.

Rue continued in her thoughts, sitting upon a hill overlooking some flatland, until she noticed a ship upon the horizon. It was moving to her location quickly, resulting in her drawing her buster shotgun from its holster and holding it ready. Like she thought, maverick attacks had increased, so she wouldn't be surprised if some mavericks had banded together and stolen this ship, it was merely a matter of them landing here that concerned her. The ship slowed to a stop above her location, before landing on the flatland and lowered its docking bay to allow three people to depart.

The first was a large humanoid in grey and black armour with long black hair that was tied into a tail which reached to the bottom of his shoulder blades, showing off his golden eyes. He moved to allow the second figure to move to the front, the figure giving off a dominant-type atmosphere. He wore golden armour to match his atmosphere, with his brown hair cut to just above his neck and styled so his face was framed by two bangs, allowing his icy blue eyes to be seen. To the left, the third figure was by far the largest. He wasn't human, but more of a bull. He easily dwarfed the other two combined, both probably only coming up to his blue chest, which had a green triangle gem in the centre. His main colour scheme was blue, with occasional black etchings in random areas. When they got to talking distance of Rue, they stopped and the golden armoured stepped forward.

"Rue Tilus-Light? My name is Haro, we're Digger Group D set to assist the dig for this signal," he stated, his voice so cold it brought chills to Rue. He turned to the large bull. He nodded and he went back into the ship, entering and dragging a huge drill out with him, "this will make the work much easier."

"Sooooo, it's just the three of you?" Rue asked cautiously, not really trusting them. She kept her hand trained upon her Buster Shot Gun, in case they turned around and attempted to attack her. Of course, if it was the bull one that attacked, she'd be entirely screwed.

"There were 10 of us…until the rest were picked off…" the gold one replied. Rue felt a bit embarrassed with herself with her rudeness and respectfully remained silent after this, until the drill eventually hit and broke through a metal barrier. The bull easily dragged the drill back up once through, and they looked into the hole, down into everlasting darkness.

"So…this is where the signal is coming from?" she said, turning to the big guy in grey. He merely shrugged, before throwing down the rope and securing it to the ship itself. The bull exited the ship and stood near the hole, holding three clamps to attach to the gauntlets of the armour. Once they were attached, they used them to grip the rope and carefully lower themselves into the place, but rue couldn't help but ask "Is he not coming?"

"No. His weight wouldn't be supported by the rope, even though it's Deradiated Force Metal. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the ship," Haro replied. He turned the torch of his Buster Shot Gun on and pointed it into the dark. All that could be seen was ruins of a large battle and the occasional computer that had survived both the battle and the attack of time. However, none of them seemed to be emitting the signal that Rue had picked up, so once they touched down onto the flooded and murky floor, after checking it wasn't electrified, they began to look for any other source. Rue looked to her portable computer and made her way to the exact co-ordinates provided, but ended up running into a bunch of rocks that had been shot down from the roof, the metal having been pierced by an attack of some sort.

"Hey, guys, the signals coming from this pile of boulders," she stated, turning to the other two, who were checking the visible computers for any sign of the signal. The grey armoured one walked over and began picking up the rocks with a little strain, obviously not as powerful as the bull, but eventually uncovered a metal object, housing what appeared to be a dark red and black humanoid with long platinum-white hair. Rue noticed a computer that was on, which she was able to identify as the signal sender, "So, this is what's been calling out, I wonder who this is…"

"It doesn't matter," she heard the familiar click of a buster shot gun being prepped for rapid fire. She turned to see Haro's gun trained upon her, "all that matters now is that you die."

Rue jumped out the way of the shots, which hit the computer and caused it to malfunction. She hid behind a nearby piece of debris, observing for any breaks in the shots, "why are you doing this?!" she called, hoping it would distract them long enough so she could flee. What she hadn't counted on was the sound of the grey armoured humanoid lifting the bit of debris up and throwing it at her, her salvation becoming something that was going to kill her.

"Simple, who needs to work when you can get others to do it for you and kill them once the objective is located? Who do you think picked off the other 7? Mavericks?" replied Haro, clicking his gun back to regular fire. He then observed as Rue shot her opponent and fled into the place the being slept, "so you back yourself into a corner, with a fittingly dead humanoid, I guess he could use some company."

Rui paid no attention to this. Although she estimated she could easily take on Haro, she figured she would need help with his grey armoured friend, so was attempting to remove the clamps upon the person. What Haro hadn't seen was the lifesigns of the being indicating he was still alive, so if she could get him free, he'd probably wake up and help. However, before she managed to get one free, she was swatted aside by aforementioned friend. Her vision quickly cleared so she could see him looming over her, ready to crush her with his bare hands. He picked her up by the throat, whereupon she heard Haro ask "Any last requests?"

"I have a request, but it's far from my last," a voice colder then Haro's replied. Rue noticed that when the big guy holding her swatted her, he had also smashed the clamps holding the being. The being had obviously rebooted and pulled himself from the water, only to see the big guy attacking a woman in red armour, "let the girl go while I kill you."

The grey guy merely turned to his challenger, before dropping Rue and turning to him, obviously not intimidated by his smaller opponent. He slowly stood to full height, while Haro joined his friend with his weapon trained on the newbie, "Oh? And who do you think you are?"

The being smirked, before reaching for something upon his abdomen guard, pulling off a strange tube-like item, "I happen to think I'm a god of destruction. Let me demostrait."

Without a second to spare, he had activated the item, which had produced a pink, V-shaped blade of light. Before the big guy could move, he had been impaled by the weapon, which the red-clad figure proceeded to rip out through his head, slicing clean through and causing a lot of blood and human brain fluid to fly as the corpse dropped. Haro saw how quickly the new fighter had ripped though his ally and had decided to flee and fight another day. The 'god' noticed this, before grabbing Rue's Buster Shot Gun she was holding to observe the events and fired at Haro, hitting him dead on in the shoulder. Haro was flung a few feet, due to his forward motion of fleeing the god, and landed face first into the murky water. When he pulled himself out the water, he turned to see two glowing crimson eyes looking at him with malicious intent.

"You shouldn't flee an opponent. It only makes you a coward," he made his way to Haro slowly, causing the golden armoured person to feel more fear. When a person ran to you, you were going to die quickly. When they did it slowly, you would be _lucky_ to die. Haro noticed he had been flung near the rope, before quickly attaching one of the clamps and ordering it to pull him up full speed. The God of Destruction began shooting at Haro, but missed due to the speed. In his mind, he altered the targeting slightly, before firing again and hitting Haro's leg. Haro yelled out in pain, but reached the top and was pulled out the place by his blue bull comrade. A buster shot could be heard and the rope fell, Haro having shot it to try and prevent any further pursuit. The being looked up to the exit as the sounds of engines were heard firing up and leaving, sneered at the cowardice, before turning back the other occupant of the ruins, "You, girl, tell me the date."

Rue was caught offguard, not expecting to be noticed since she was remaining quiet and still. She was logically afraid of this person, not because of his strength but because of his piercing eyes, "Twe-twenty-four XX," she replied, not daring to look him straight in the eyes, "…w-who are you?"

The being was taken aback by this question. Never had someone asked his name, mostly because they were either in the process of dying or already knew it, "…Omega. Hmm, I would have thought my regenerative properties would have repaired me in less then 200 years…unless…" he pointed Rue's buster around the walls, until finally seeing it. A portion of the wall had been blasted away, not by his explosion or during his battle with Zero, but with a plasma weapon. Omega knew someone had entered and tampered with him after the battle, but who? Weil would have taken him away for further use and no one else would've dared kept him alive. Deciding to ignore this, he turned to the red-armoured girl, "It's only polite to give your name after you have someone else's," he said coolly. Rue cautiously walked toward him, causing Omega amusement, "don't worry, I won't hurt you. You're not a current threat nor do I feel like it."

Rue still wasn't sure, but still gave Omega her name. She then questioned how they would escape, but Omega merely began walking toward a hallway blocked by rubble. If he recalled right, there was a transported along there, but the rubble blocked them off. Omega then formulated a plan, before turning to Rue, "I'd stand back if I were you."

Once she was a safe distance back, Omega turned to the rubble, before pulling his fist back and pounding the floor. Several beams of energy shot into the air, blasting the rubble in front of him away, which he repeated as he walked along. Rue followed, careful to keep her distance from this…god, as he called himself, as she wouldn't be hurt by the attack. Eventually, Omega came across a pit that looked as if it were once used by an elevator. He signalled to Rue to approach him, before grabbing her and jumping down, causing Rue to squeak, not by the fright of the fall but by the fact she was being manhandled. Once they landed, Omega taking the impact for both of them, they looked to see more computers and what appeared to be more wreckage from a previous fight, though less than the room they had left.

"Boy, this place is full of wrecks," Rue mused, recognising the wreckage as that of an old model Golem. Those were very hard to take down, and the head was dented here and there by buster marks…but the main damage was a large gash from a saber-like weapon, which caused Rue to turn to Omega, "did you do this?"

"No, though I know who did," Omega replied subconsciously scratching his chest. He proceeded past the room and through a door in the back, where a teleporter stood proud. However, Omega realised something…it had been 200 years, Weil didn't seem to be in control if people like Rue existed, so he had nowhere to go. "Damned hindsight," he muttered. Rue entered the room, holding onto the head and several pieces of the Golem, as well as a computer from the room with said wreckage in, before rushing to the teleporter.

"YES! We can get outta here!" She stated, looking over the teleporter. It seemed to still be active, since they were fuelled by outside sources, this one obviously homing onto the main Teleporter power source. She then noticed Omega was silent, thinking about what his next course of action was. Weil dead, him apparently forgotten if Rue was anything to go by, and even then everyone would fear him and attack with everything at their disposal, it wouldn't help them but still, he was basically homeless. Rue thought along the same path, before weighing the points and deciding she was too nice, "You don't have a home, do you? Wanna stay at my place?"

Omega was taken aback by this. She had witnessed him kill a man and shoot another without hesitation, yet she was offering to let him rest at her home. She was either too nice or insane. But, he had nowhere else to go, so was forced to accept. Either that or he would have to sleep in a flooded, wrecked lab, and he personally preferred his rest less wet. He stood upon the teleporter and they were taken to Area C…unfortunately, since Rue's clothes were upon the surface and Omega had nothing else but the armour on his back, they got a lot of funny looks from the public. They were even stopped by the Guardians that were resting in the area to be checked, but were cleared, Omega having hid the weapons quite well, before arriving at her home.

Once cleaned and changed, Rue left Omega in the apartment, needing to take the Golem parts and computer back to her boss, as well as report Digger Group D. Omega merely sat on the floor of the living room, before running scans. He remembered everything about himself, and knew he was more bloodthirsty then this. He would have killed the girl rather then end up accepting help, he would be out killing every human in his sights, and yet he didn't want to, his conscience in effect…which shouldn't be, as said bloodthirstiness should be overruling everything else. As his scans ran, Omega eventually dozed off out of boredom, not really interested in any of the random bits and pieces on the floor.

* * *

Sorry for it's rubbishness. I'll try and improve some more.


End file.
